


Ветер в крыльях

by Heldentod



Series: The young gods [5]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Birds, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Romance, Sex, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heldentod/pseuds/Heldentod
Summary: Сколько же тебе пришлось пролететь, чтобы просто оказаться здесь, Локи? Тор вытаскивает ястребиное пёрышко, запутавшееся в тёмных волосах. Чудеса, да и только.Арт: https://imgur.com/a/eMQ97Sihttp://litzebitz.tumblr.com





	Ветер в крыльях

**Author's Note:**

> Под настроение можно послушать "Королевну", но там грустно, а здесь - всё хорошо)

Он заваливается в шатёр с одной единственной мыслью: стянуть с себя всю мокрую одежду и хотя бы на несколько часов забыться сном. Какими бы занудными ни были советы отца, Тор успел уяснить, что в военном походе голова на утро должна быть ясной, а тело отдохнувшим. Потому - только сон, и ничего больше. Да ещё и тоска по дому заела так сильно, что не унять её ни разговорами, ни вином. Потому и отказался сидеть с отрядом у костра, да ещё и часовых поставил снаружи, чтоб не беспокоил никто.

Усталость подводит настолько, что он не сразу понимает, что в шатре ещё кто-то есть. Рука тянется к висящему на поясе оружию, но одного тихого смешка достаточно, чтобы оборвалась и зазвенела струна, все эти недели до отказа натянутая где-то внутри.

\- Ты чего? Это же я.

Брат сидит у очага, скрестив ноги, и вертит в руках кубок с вином. Тор открывает и закрывает рот, как собственной молнией поражённый. И как Локи только здесь очутился?

\- Птицей обернулся да прилетел, - отвечает Локи на невысказанный вопрос, и хлопает рукой по подушкам рядом с собой. - Ну, чего уставился, как на призрака? Садись.

И Тор сразу чувствует себя дома. А как иначе, если посреди этого дрянного и затянувшегося похода, в шатре, который одновременно отсырел и пропах дымом насквозь, где в углу свалена в кучу амуниция и какие-то тряпки, посреди всего этого сидит Локи точно такой же, как в их последнюю встречу. Босой, в домашней длинной рубахе с закатанными рукавами, будто только что вылез из лаборатории, чтобы обняться на прощание, и сейчас уйдёт обратно, к своим зельям и книгам.

Ему ужасно неловко перед братом - за то, что заляпан грязью с ног до головы, что не писал писем аж с позапрошлого четверга, что мнётся с ноги на ногу и даже не знает, что сказать. Хотя внутри всё поёт, несмотря на усталость. Он садится рядом, и Локи тянется к нему, чтобы мягко поцеловать в щёку, заросшую трёхнедельной щетиной.

\- Пропадаешь ты тут без меня, я погляжу, - качает он головой, - но сейчас мы это исправим.

В ответ Тор с шумным выдохом сжимает его в объятиях. Брат глухо смеётся, вжатый носом в доспехи, и пытается вырваться. Он настоящий, он правда здесь, это не проекция, не сон. Сколько же тебе пришлось пролететь, чтобы просто оказаться здесь, Локи? Тор вытаскивает ястребиное пёрышко, запутавшееся в тёмных волосах. Чудеса, да и только.

Тревога и усталость разом отступают. Локи забирает перо и взамен протягивает кубок. Разбавленное чем-то вино приятно бодрит. Тор делает большой глоток и начинает стаскивать доспехи, наконец найдя в себе силы заговорить. На Локи сыплется град вопросов:

\- Как дома дела? Как мама? А почему ты на последнее письмо не ответил?

\- Отчаялся в попытках разобрать твой почерк. Серьёзно, Тор, я прямо сейчас здесь, а ты спрашиваешь меня, почему я не ответил на письмо?

 

Вспомнив содержание письма, Тор со стыда хочет провалиться под землю. Оно было сбивчивым и пьяным, нацарапанным коленке в минуту душевной слабости, полным нелепых попыток объясниться, как же он на самом деле хочет домой. И ещё он пытался написать, как сильно скучает. И по чему именно скучает.

\- Ну... я боялся, что расстроил или обидел тебя чем-то, - наконец говорит Тор, пряча лицо. Ещё не хватало в таких ситуациях краснеть. Он полководец, а не мальчишка, в конце-то концов.

\- Мой брат все так же тратит время на пустые разговоры. Это единственное, что меня расстраивает.

\- Разве у нас его мало теперь?

Локи сверкает глазами.

\- Никто не знает, что я здесь. И к завтра мне бы надо вернуться, а путь неблизкий, даже если лететь по прямой.

Никто и никогда не видел, как Локи обращается в ястреба, и Тор всегда надеется хоть одним глазком подсмотреть. Но есть вопрос, который занимает его ещё больше.

\- Зачем же ты прилетел тогда?

Локи картинно закрывает лицо руками. Знакомый жест, реакция на глупые, по его мнению, вопросы, хоть Тор и уверен, что глупых вопросов не бывает.

\- К тебе я прилетел. Да что с тобой? Так и будешь стоять в одном сапоге, или может уже смоешь с себя всю эту грязищу? - с этими словами Локи машет рукой куда-то в сторону, - повезло мне заявиться, когда у вас в лагере банный день.

Тор прослеживает взглядом жест брата и замечает в углу шатра бочку с водой, которую сам же ещё с утра велел приготовить. Радуясь своей предусмотрительности, стаскивает сапоги, а потом и всё остальное. Локи в два шага оказывается рядом и придирчиво осматривает брата со всех сторон, шипя недовольно:

\- Где только успел новых ссадин себе наставить? А доспехи для кого придумали, дурья твоя башка?

Потирая ободранное плечо, Тор с трудом сдерживает улыбку. Когда Локи так ворчит, он беспокоится всерьёз, и это очень лестно.

\- Брось, это была короткая вылазка, мы за пару минут управились... ай, ты что делаешь!

\- Знаешь что, Одинсон! Напорешься в бою на копьё - домой можешь не возвращаться.

Исцеляющие чары на мгновение обжигают кожу, но тут же становится легче. Тор смеётся, за что получает подзатыльник, и с наслаждением залезает в горячую воду. Задубевшие от холода и сырости мышцы приятно ноют. Он откидывает голову на бортик и жмурится от удовольствия.

Локи стоит рядом и барабанит пальцами по краю бочки. Тор приоткрывает один глаз.

\- А скажи мне, только честно.

\- Чего тебе?

\- Специально подгадал под банный день, да?

Локи делает страшное лицо.

\- Это что ещё за намеки? Делать мне больше нечего. Я ждал лётную погоду.

Нет, что-то здесь не ладится. Тор ловит его за руку.

\- Скажи правду.

\- Какую правду тебе надо?

\- Ты не просто так прилетел, потому что соскучился. Ты ничего просто так не делаешь.

Локи пару мгновений загадочно молчит, а потом сдаётся. Лёгкими и точными движениями чертит что-то в воздухе, кончики его тонких пальцев испускают слабое свечение. Тор думает, что никогда не перестанет им любоваться.

В воздухе перед ними повисает карта.

\- Ладно, - говорит Локи, - есть тут у меня кое-какой план касательно твоего похода.

***

Они сидят над картой так долго, что вода успевает остыть, и Тор, замотавшись в простыню, перелезает на жёсткую походную кровать. Локи уступает ему место поближе к очагу, но сидит рядом, прижимается тёплым боком.

Когда детали наконец улажены, они, наговорившись, замолкают. Локи отличный стратег, и совершенно неясно, почему Один не позволил им отправиться в поход вместе. Тор думает, что обязательно выскажет отцу все, когда вернётся. И случится это совсем скоро, потому что план они составили отличный.

\- Спасибо, - говорит он.

Какое-то время они сидят в тишине.

Тор смотрит на профиль брата, на тёмные пряди, кольцами спадающие на плечи. Хочется протянуть руку и коснуться, откинуть их в сторону и поцеловать то, что под ними. Хочется бесконечно многого, но вместо этого он тихо спрашивает:

\- Можно?

Локи едва заметно расслабляется и кивает. Это значит, что можно. Тор наматывает один из локонов на палец и легонько тянет на себя.

\- Имей в виду, - лица Локи не видно, но Тор знает, что тот улыбается, - если ты вдруг надеешься, что всё будет как обычно - ничего не выйдет. Знаю я тебя, тебе дай только волю, затрахаешь так, что я просто домой не долечу. Не поступай так со мной. Что я скажу отцу?

Проклятье. Достаточно одного слова, чтобы всю сонливость как рукой сняло. Не то, чтобы он это планировал, но как теперь удержаться-то? Кровь приливает к щекам, отзывается сладким мучением внизу живота. Им уже не по пятнадцать, чтобы на такое вестись, но они всё равно ведутся каждый раз, оба.

\- О нет, - говорит Тор и притягивает брата к себе, - нет, я не буду так жесток.

Локи довольно кивает, и Тор, не выдерживая, сгребает его рукой за плечи.

\- Затрахаю я тебя, когда мы оба домой вернёмся.

\- Вот и договорились, - брат подмигивает, пытаясь сделать вид, что разговор окончен.

 Как бы не так.

 

Тор утягивает его в поцелуй, весьма долгожданный, судя по тому, как охотно Локи подставляется и как глубоко дышит. Хочется домой, лучше всего к Локи в спальню, задернуть все занавески и не вылезать из постели много, много сладких часов. Но все привилегии, что есть у них сейчас - это узкая койка, шатёр чуть просторнее обычной палатки и несколько часов до рассвета. И целуются они так, будто впереди ещё месяцы разлуки. Это длится до тех пор, пока глоток воздуха не становится жизненно важен.

Локи мягко отстраняется, несмотря на протестующие звуки, издаваемые братом.

\- Ну и что же ты раньше этого не сделал? Ведь хотелось же, - небрежно бросает он, снимая рубаху и бросая её в сторону.

Какой же Локи красивый всё-таки. Тор соскучился так, что едва не стонет от волнения.

\- А ты разрешил бы? - спрашивает он, снова пытаясь обнять брата, прижать к себе и не отпускать до утра.

Локи качает головой и упирается рукой Тору в плечо, не пуская дальше:

\- Неа.

Конечно же нет.

Это Тор успел выучить. Поэтому и не полез сразу. Но сейчас...

\- Чего же ты сейчас ждёшь?

Локи задумчиво водит пальцами по груди, и наконец выдаёт, склонив голову набок:

\- Только без обид, Одинсон, но ты своей щетиной мне щёки в кровь сотрёшь. Я как-то не привык.

\- Знаешь, а я как-то тебя не ждал, - взвивается Тор.

\- Это мы уже поняли. Но цирюльником я для тебя сейчас работать не стану.

Чего-то он явно хочет.

\- Больно ты нежный, братец. Поезжай со мной в следующий раз, походная жизнь научит.

Локи, разумеется, не лезет за словом в карман:

\- Если я с тобой в следующий раз поеду, мы управимся раза в три быстрее.

О, ну конечно, Тор всё ждал, когда наконец последует первый упрёк. Нужно же что-то съязвить в ответ.

\- Ну да, и тебе не придётся за мной летать тогда.

В голосе брата звучат стальные нотки:

\- Ты не рад мне или что?

Проклятье, лучше бы он молчал. Ссора - последнее, на что хочется потратить ближайшие несколько часов, хотя это случается с ними даже чаще, чем секс. В вопросах, которые не требуют слов, они уже научились договариваться, а вот в остальном пока продвинулись слабо. Может, надо было просто начинать не с этого. Локи как-то сказал, что вообще все вопросы с Тором будет решать только через постель.

\- Я тебе очень рад, - пытается исправиться Тор.

\- Тогда молчи, пока все не испортил.

И он молчит.

***

Брат встаёт и потягивается, изящный и тонкий, совершенно не стесняясь своей наготы. Наливает ещё вина, бросает в огонь пригоршню зелёных искр, и послушное магии пламя гаснет, погружая всё в полумрак. Молча залезает под простыню и прижимается спиной, откидывая голову Тору на плечо. Острые лопатки брата упираются прямо в грудь, и Тор всё пытается представить, как из них вырастают крылья.

\- Ты очень выразительно молчишь, братец, - этот знакомый вкрадчивый тон, от которого мурашки бегут по спине, - сделай уже что-нибудь.

\- А что можно? - шепчет Тор, принимая правила игры.

\- А что хочешь?

Эта ночь определённо диктует слишком много условий, но плох тот полководец, у которого нет никакого плана. Он обхватывает Локи поперёк груди и осторожно укладывает на себя.

\- Как-то это не очень удобно, тебе не кажется? - смешливо отзывается тот, но позы не меняет.

\- Посмотрим.

 

В шатре темно, только смотреть Тору и не обязательно. В постели с Локи он может действовать наощупь, но не наугад - они уже успели изучить друг друга до мельчайших деталей, и всё равно каждый раз открывается что-то новое. Почти всегда известно, где щекотно, а где можно чуть задержаться, чтобы сорвать стон, тихий или не очень. Местечко вокруг родинки на левом боку особо нежное, а правый сосок немного чувствительнее левого. Тор долго водит руками, сползая всё ниже, и наконец обхватывает Локи ладонью, с наслаждением слушая, как рвётся его дыхание.

Это совсем не то же самое, что с самим собой. Локи выглядит иначе, и любит иначе, но всегда доверяется безотказно, и это самое главное. Он вздрагивает, отвечая на прикосновения, и его член крепнет в руке Тора всё сильнее. Начинает казаться, что кончить могут оба и одновременно - одному просто немного осталось, а другого сводит с ума эта степень доверия, эти звуки, это… всё.

Локи комкает в кулаке простынь и сбивчиво шепчет:

\- А ты… как же ты?

Тору очень хочется, но ещё больше ему хочется сосредоточиться на том, чем он занят прямо сейчас. Он целует брата в затылок:

\- Я как-нибудь… потом.

\- Твоё “потом” так решительно упирается мне в бедро, что клянусь, я сейчас… - на этом моменте Тор чуть крепче сжимает пальцы, и фраза обрывается на середине беспомощным “ммхммхм”.

Никто не был обучен тонкостям любви, когда они только начинали познавать друг друга. Это потом Тор опытным путём установил, что поцелуи уместны вообще везде, и чем ниже - тем слаще. И Локи далеко не сразу вычитал в библиотечных трактатах о том, как это бывает между товарищами по оружию. Бывали между ними и удачные моменты, и не очень. Но сейчас, когда времени мало, да и силы тратить не стоит, приходится использовать подручные средства.

Тор сползает чуть пониже, не разрывая объятий, и, когда Локи в очередной раз вжимается в него, скользит членом между плотно сжатых бёдер. Не то, чтобы это удобно, но почему-то окончательно сводит с ума.

\- Ого, - у этого паршивца ещё остались силы шутить, - вот чего давно не было. Справишься?

Тор кусает его за ухо и почти рычит:

\- Если... ты замолчишь и дашь мне продолжить, я два раза успею справиться.

Локи хмыкает и прижимается ещё крепче. Кажется, что им действительно пятнадцать, и поутру нужно будет куда-то деть перепачканные простыни. Тор вымученно стонет и трётся, и старается поддерживать одинаковый темп, то и дело сбиваясь, потому что это слишком… просто слишком.

Оба почти на краю, и он чувствует это. Высвобождая одну руку, медленно ведёт ей наверх. Ловит бешеный пульс, касаясь шеи, и наконец осторожно зажимает рот Локи ладонью. Просто потому что знает, что иногда это бывает громко.

Как сейчас, например.

Брат бьётся в руках пойманной птицей, и Тор, не в силах сдерживаться, догоняет его за пару рывков. Пытаясь заглушить стон, он впивается ртом в подставленное плечо, и Локи шипит - то ли от удовольствия, то ли от неожиданной боли. Извиняясь, Тор зацеловывает место укуса и довольно шепчет брату на ухо:

\- А в прошлый раз ты был тише.

Локи перекатывается на живот и ложится рядом. Это дается ему нелегко, но он находит силы на то, чтобы пнуть Тора острой коленкой.

\- Прошлый раз был два месяца назад, тупица.

\- Я тоже по тебе скучал.

 

Они долго лежат, обнявшись, разгорячённые и мокрые, будто позади целая ночь, а не полчаса подростковой возни. Телу хочется ещё, но усталость берёт верх. Тор тянется за одеялом, и Локи сонно бормочет:

\- Возвращайся домой скорее.

\- А не то что? Натворишь ещё глупостей, чтобы только меня увидеть?

\- Глупости - это по твоей части, Одинсон. Обещай, что больше не полезешь в драку без доспеха.

Тор улыбается так, что скулы ломит, и надеется, что в темноте этого не видно.

\- Обещаю.

\- И прекрати улыбаться, как идиот. Я серьёзно.

\- Я тоже, Локи. Серьёзнее не бывает.

Рядом с Локи так хорошо и спокойно, что Тор забывает обо всем и впервые за несколько недель его сон ничто не тревожит. С утра, - думает он, - с утра я скажу ему кое-что очень важное. И может, повезёт посмотреть, как он превращается в птицу. Если как следует попросить, Локи не откажет.

***

Когда он просыпается, постель рядом уже пуста. Всё вчерашнее казалось бы сном, но на подушке рядом лежит пёрышко. Тор поднимает глаза и видит кусок неба сквозь откинутый полог шатра. Вот как. Улетел, и не попрощался даже. Локи-Локи, всегда с тобой так.

Снаружи трубит рог. Лагерь давно уже проснулся, и судя по расположению солнца, Тор уже должен полчаса как быть на ногах. И голова должна быть ясной, Одинсон, не кисни. Погруженный в мрачные мысли, он бродит по шатру, собирая по частям раскиданную вчера одежду.

Не то, чтобы он был обижен. Локи никогда не любил долгие проводы, и наверняка ему нужно сосредоточиться, чтобы обернуться птицей, а Тор мог бы помешать. В конце концов он оставил перо, не улетел просто так. Может, даже поцеловал на прощание. Тор помнит сквозь сон, как что-то лёгкое гладило его по щеке. Признания от брата не добьёшься, можно даже не спрашивать, но Тору очень хочется в это верить.

Надо не забыть вчерашнюю карту - будет, что обсудить на утреннем совете. И ещё придумать в своё оправдание, почему вдруг решил сменить тактику, и не выдать себя при этом. Кажется почему-то, что Сиф всё поймёт в любом случае, она самая внимательная из всех.

Тор сворачивает тонкий пергамент карты и находит под ним не замеченную ранее маленькую записку. Почерк знакомый, конечно же, а записке всё то, что он сам не успел сказать. И просьба сбрить бороду. Вот ведь неженка. Тор убирает записку за пазуху и улыбается. Иногда ему кажется, что Локи всегда будет на шаг впереди. Ну и пусть. Главное - они есть друг у друга.

Где-то в получасе полёта от лагеря маленький ястреб встаёт на крыло, ловя попутный ветер.

 

The end.

 

**_Незапланированная сцена после титров_ **

Через неделю асгардцы возвращаются домой. Мост ещё не успел закрыться за их спинами, а Тор уже вскакивает в седло, спешно сунув кучу карт и бумаг в руки недоумевающей Сиф. Ему нужно спешить, но дорогу преграждает Хеймдаль.

\- Добро пожаловать домой, ваше высочество. Всеотец ждёт у себя с полным отчётом.

\- Пусть подождёт!

Страж не успевает возразить, да и некому возражать - бедовый старший принц уже выслал коня в галоп, только искры по Биврёсту летят. Опаздывает как на пожар. Хеймдаль прищуривает золотые глаза и незаметно усмехается. Пусть спешит, далеко все равно не уедет.

 

Поляна перед их старым домом на дереве поросла высокой травой. Тор сползает с коня, ослабляет подпруги и одобрительно хлопает ладонью по широкому крупу. Конь отвечает тихим ржанием и припускает рысью в сторону дома.

Перья со свистом рассекают воздух над головой Тора, и на правое его плечо садится ястреб. Выразительно смотрит чёрным глазом, молчит. Конечно молчит. Тор осторожно протягивает руку, и птица перебирается на предплечье.

Не веря своим глазам, он гладит ястреба по маленькой изящной голове, легко касается крыльев.

\- Так вот ты какой... красивый.

Ястреб клекочет и теребит перчатку клювом.

\- Эй, чего ты? Ну да, я прям с моста - и сразу к тебе. Я соскучился, очень.

Птица гладит его крылом по щеке. Щекотно.

\- Ну и что мы будем делать?

На мгновение Тора ослепляет яркой вспышкой, и он едва успевает подставить руки, в которые ложится привычная тяжесть.

Локи обвивает его шею и смеётся:

\- Перчатки сними, говорю.


End file.
